In a small vehicle, fuel is fed through a resin pipe from a fuel tank disposed at a rear portion of a vehicle to an engine disposed at a front portion of the vehicle. In particular, a resin pipe having a small diameter has higher flexibility than that having a large diameter, and then may be molded into a straight tube, instead of being molded into a curved tube in the first place, so as to be flexibly deformed in a curved shape for mounting and fixing to the vehicle by fixing clamps at the time of assembly.
As such a small-diameter resin pipe formed in a straight tube as described above may have a risk of being scratched at portions clamped by the fixing clamps at the time of assembly, the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-170384 discloses a resin pipe including: a main resin pipe having an outer diameter of 6 mm or less; and an elastic layer having a predetermined wall thickness that is formed on the outer circumferential surface of the main resin pipe to have a laminate structure so as to cover the main resin pipe, and clamped by the fixing clamps over the entire length of an effective tube, which is flexibly deformable.